


One fear

by happierhere



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, F/F, Mentions Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happierhere/pseuds/happierhere
Summary: Yaz is annoyed. All she wants is for her mum to meet the Doctor properly now they are together.But the Doctor knows: mothers-in-law are scary!Just a very short fic, based on a random idea I had.





	One fear

Yaz couldn’t help but smile.

Here she was, The Doctor, who could scare of armies with a well-placed word, could escape chainsand straightjackets within seconds and eat freakishly cold ice-cream without getting a headache, dragging her feet like a little schoolgirl afraid for her first day at school.

“What if they don’t like me?” She asked, for the umpteenth time. 

“You have already met them. They like you.” Yaz repeated. 

“I wasn’t your girlfriend then.” The Doctor countered. 

Girlfriend. Even though they had been together for a while, the word still did lovely things to her   
insides. 

“I told my mum weeks ago, and she really wants to meet you properly.”

No movement. Realising words maybe weren’t enough, she pulled her girlfriend into a hug. The doctor mumbled something into her shoulder.

“What was that?” Yaz asked.

“Mother’s-in-law are scary.” The Doctor repeated. She sounded like she was talking from experience. She had talked about a wife once… 

“We’re not married,” Yaz laughed. Maybe a bit too loud. Pesky feelings. Still, they were here, there and then. And they were together. And really running late. 

“Look. I made her promise not to interrogate you the entire evening. You’ll be fine. Can we please leave, before we’re too late?”

“Okay. Okay. I can do this.”

With a deep breath, the Doctor grabbed her hand and moved forwards. Finally they started to walk towards the TARDIS’ doors. 

Suddenly the Doctor froze. 

“Does your dad happen to have a sword?”


End file.
